Tales of Mystery on the Crystal Plains
by IcySapphire
Summary: In the movie to the fanseries Futari wa PreCure Flash Fire, Homura, Yuki, Aiden, and Hikari journey to the Crystal Plains to find that the Rainbow Notes are in danger again!
1. Chapter 1

The bell rings, and Homura and Yuki are among the stampede of students streaming out of the school. "Summer vacation is finally here, and I'm going to take full advantage of it!" Homura declares via voiceover.

We catch with Homura some minutes later as we see her closing a CD player and pressing PLAY, making a tropical beat blare into Homura's bedroom.

Homura's enthusiastic dance to "Jump in the Line" is interrupted by a young female voice saying "I didn't know you could dance like that-eiko...." A record scrape is heard as Homura whirls around and notices Yuki, Aiden, Hikari, Kouri, and Eika all staring at her in the doorway.

Homura's DS shakes and Hinote emerges. "Goodness, you were in quite a mood to be dancing like that-hino."

"I know you are excited about school being out, but was it worth dancing to 'Jump in the Line'?" Hikari sighs.

"I'd like it if you could teach our friends at home that dance-kori!" Kouri smiles.

"But how are we going to get to the Crystal Plains from here?" Aiden asks as he leads the way outside.

"Watch this!" Eika smiles. "Star Beam!" As the Star Beam streaks skyward, a swirling rainbow portal forms in the sky.

"You sure our families won't know we're gone?" Yuki is unsure.

"I'm sure--time flows differently in the Crystal Plains, so your families won't know you've gone-kori." Kouri assures Yuki.

"Okay..." Homura takes Hikari's hand. "Whatever you do, don't let go, okay?" Hikari nods as Aiden and Yuki jump in the portal. "Here we go!" With that, Homura and Hikari jump into the rainbow portal, which closes up and disappears once the four humans, their belongings, and the three pegasi have gone through the portal.

[OP: DANZEN! Futari wa Precure (full Flash Fire ver.)]

We watch the group fall through the rainbow swirls for a moment before the portal deposits them into a patch of pale green grass that looks as if it is made of crystal. "Is this your home?" Hikari asks.

"It is-hino--welcome to the Crystal Plains." Hinote smiles.

"Hinote, Kouri, Eika, you're back!" a squirrel creature cries as he runs to meet Kouri.

"We've got to tell Utane you've come!" a small dog-like creature agrees.

"My head.." Homura groans as she eases herself to her feet and notices all the creatures around her.

"Step aside, coming through-tane!" A male green pegasus makes his way through the crowd of creatures and studies the group. "So this is the legendary PreCure-tane..." he muses.

"Utane!" Kouri smiles and flies to embrace the pegasus.

"I missed you-eiko!" Eika agrees.

"We all missed you too-tane." Utane replies. "Did you get the Rainbow Notes of Life back-tane?"

"Yes, we did-hino." Hinote replies. Yuki summons the Score of Colors for Utane and lets him look as the eight small notes sing:

_Take a melody...  
Simple as can be,  
Give it some words, and  
Sweet harmony  
Raise your voices!  
All day long now, love grows strong now,  
Sing a melody of  
Love, oh love...._

The various creatures cheer when they hear the song. "That's it! My prayer of inspiration and protection-tane!" Utane cries.

Suddenly, Eika emembers she has not introduced the group yet. "Will you inform the King and the Queen of our arrival-eiko?"

"Certainly-tane. If these four are PreCure, they deserve an audience." Utane assures Eika.

We see Utane leading the group through the grass into a town with buildings seemingly made of different colors of glass. "Wow..." Yuki gasps as the group approaches a familiar castle.

"Just like in my storybooks!" Hikari agrees.

"This way-tane." Utane motions for the group to follow him into the castle. Hikari is especially enamored by the glass walkways that change colors with each step you take and the large dome-shaped rooms. Before long, the group enters a large dome-like room with red carpet on the floor that leads to two glowing thrones. Two humanoid-like beings are seated on the thrones, intently studying the group. "Your Majesties--I give you PreCure and their Gaurdian of Light-tane." Utane announces as Homura, Yuki, Aiden, and Hikari bow before the thrones.

"Welcome, Heroes of Light." the male being replies in an oddly soothing deep voice. "By what names are you called?"

"I am Homura Boukeno." Homura introduces herself. "And this is my younger sister, Hikari." Hikari gives a shy smile to the two beings.

"And I am Yuki Hanshou, Homura's partner." Yuki adds.

"I am Aiden Yamada, Guardian of Light." Aiden concludes the introductions.

"We welcome all of you to our land." the female being replies. "Alas, now is not the time for celebration--just as you returned the Rainbow Notes to us, they have to be threatened once more."

"It can't be!" Homura is shocked.

The female being conjures an image of a pink haired girl in a blue and gold captain's outfit. "This is the evil one that desires the Rainbow Notes--while she is not part of the Black Realm, she is in alliance with them and other evil beings, and hires out her services to the one with the greatest riches."

"Something like an assassin or a mercenary?" Homura asks.

"You could call her as such." the male being replies. "Utane, tell PreCure what they must do to drive this evil one away."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Utane replies, and flies to retrieve a small harp hanging by some banners.

"Forgive my interrupting, but does this mercenary have a name?" Yuki asks.

"The only known name of hers we have found is Rumore." the female being replies.

A harp chord gets the group's attention. "Listen, and I will tell you why Rumore has come here-tane." He plays for a moment before beginning "Rumore comes seeking the other item that protects us along with the Rainbow Notes--the Miracle Light. While Hinote and Kouri took the Rainbow Notes to your world before they could flee themselves, normally when an evil one comes, the Rainbow Notes hide themselves across this world."

"But then why did they appear in our world?" Yuki is confused.

"Like I said before-tane, Hinote and Kouri took them to your world before they could hide here." Utane replies. "They hide not in physical locations, but within the words of stories, only revealing themselves when the word they hide in is spoken." He plays a little more, conjuring two hollow wand-like devices for Homura and Yuki. "When the word the Note is hiding in is spoken, you must absorb its melody within these Miracle Wands-tane. Once you collect all Eight Melodies, unleash their song before the Miracle Light, and Rumore will be banished from this place forever, never to return."

"Do you understand your mission, PreCure?" The King asks.

Homura swallows hard--she has not expected to battle Urusainaas and other monsters on her visit!" "I understand and accept, Your Highness." she stammers. Yuki and Aiden agree.

Outside the castle, a pink haired girl spots the group and sneers. _So this is the legendary PreCure...this will be too easy..._

_TO BE CONTINUED...._

[NEXT WEEK: Futari wa PreCure Flash Fire the Movie: Tales of Mystery on the Crystal Plains (part 2)]


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, guys, we've got some world-saving to do." Aiden is about to lead the girls out when the pink haired girl drops down before them, startling Hikari. "How conveinient...you wouldn't happen to know where the note gems that protect this world would be, would you?" she snickers.

"Even if we did tell you, we wouldn't give them to you, you witch!" Hikari snaps.

"How did Rumore get in here? Seize her at once!" the female being commands. Some griffons and centaurs in armor run to Rumore, but they are quickly felled by flashes of lightning from Rumore's hands.

"No way? Rumore uses magic?" Homura gasps as the guards writhe in pain, paralyzed.

"And for sassing me like that, I ought to zap you too!" Rumore snaps at Hikari. But before she can zap her, she notices that Hikari has somehow gained a yellow aura around her, rendering her immune from the spell. "How...how did you do that?"

"Nice try!" Hikari taunts, sticking out her tongue.

"Thanks, Eika!" Aiden calls as he too gains an Aura Shield.

Meanwhile, Homura and Yuki have taken advantage of the confusion to duck behind a column. Once sure they are not being followed, they jam the music note game cards into their DSes, join hands and call "Dual Elemental Fury!" sending a wave of flames and ice over them.

Inside the cocoon of flames and ice, Homura's body, now glowing red, first gains a ruffley shirt-like outfit, colored red, gold, and orange, before gaining a matching skirt in the same colors. Yuki gets the same sort of outfit on her glowing blue body, only hers is colored in silver, light blue, and dark blue. Homura next gains some black fingerless gloves, while Yuki gets some white gloves that have fingers. Homura's next piece of clothing is red pants with gold trim and brown shoes, with a gold bow with a red button on the shirt to finish. Yuki gains some light blue pants with silver and dark blue trim and white shoes, with a light blue bow with a dark blue button in the center.

As the cocoon clears, Homura steps onto the floor and challenges Rumore. "The flames of a pulsing rhythm, Cure Ember!"

"The lullaby of a winter's night, Cure Glacier!" Yuki agrees as she joins her partner.

"We are PreCure!" both call to no one in particular.

"So this is the famous PreCure..." Rumore sneers. "You wouldn't want to tell me where the Rainbow Notes are, now would you?

"Never." Glacier retorts.

"Why do you want them, anyway?" Ember agrees. "We've worked hard to bring them back here, and now you want to destroy them?"

"That is only for me to know." Rumore replies as she charges another electric blast. "and for you to never find out!" PreCure jumps away as the lightning bolts fizzle out by the floor.

"Good thing the floor is shockproof-hino." Hinote heaves a relieved sigh. Kouri is nearby, healing the paralyzed guards.

Rumore is about to send more lightning at PreCure, but Glacier delivers an icy kick from the rafters, sending her faling to the ground. Ember follows up with a flaming punch. "I must have sorely underestimated you...." she wheezes, pained from both attacks. "But when we meet again, the results will not be beautiful." With that, she warps away, and what damage was caused begins to heal.

"So we have competition for the Rainbow Notes..." Ember shudders.

"Unlike the Black Realm, Rumore is immune to the song of the Rainbow Notes--so that makes your quest all the more urgent." the male being replies.

"But how do we know who could be holding the Rainbow Notes? There are billions of beings here, and billions of possible words they could've hidden in!" Aiden protests.

"I will narrow your search a little--each note is connected to one another, so once you find one, it will point you to the next one." the female being assures Aiden.

"And I know who is holding the red Note-tane." Utane confidently agrees.

"Who?" Aiden is curious.

"The sage Rindra--she keeps the royal histories and tales associated with them-tane." Utane explains before addressing the two royal beings. "If it pleases Your Majesties, I wish to take PreCure and their companions to see Rindra."

"Permission granted, Utane." the male being replies. "I wish you all good luck on your quest."

Some minutes later, Utane leads the group inside a large room used as a study. Glacier is fascinated by the books on the shelves lining the wall, but Kouri waves her hand away before she can take one. "Now, now...Rindra would not take kindly to someone taking her books-kori."

"Come inside, Utane..." A black haired girl clad in a rainbow colored robe welcomes the group. "I have heard from the Queen about your plight, and that the red Rainbow Note has hidden itself among the tales of royalty which I have collected here and in your world."

"You've been to our world?" Ember is surprised.

"When they need to hide, the Rainbow Notes usually hide in tales known across all worlds." Rindra explains. "But ocassionally, we travel to other worlds to learn their tales, and bring them back here for all of us to enjoy. When I travel to the Green Plains, I collect tales of royalty among the many peoples there."

"Please, tell us one!" Hikari begs.

Rindra thinks for a moment, then begins. "There was once a princess who had a very bad habit. She would lie in bed at night and pick her teeth with a toothpick. That wasn't so bad, but after she was done, instead of throwing the toothpick away as she should have, she would stick it between the straw mats upon which the princess slept. Now, this was not a very clean habit, and since the princess did this every night the cracks between the mats were soon filled with used toothpicks.

One night she was suddenly awakened by the noise of fighting. She heard the voices of warriors and the sound of swords. Frightened, she sat up and lit the lamp beside her bed. She was so surprised by what she saw that she could hardly believe her eyes.

There, right beside her quilts, were many tiny little warriors. Some were fighting, some were singing, some were dancing, and all were making a great deal of noise..."

Yuki motions for Rindra to stop the story as she hears a familiar voice singing _Take a melody..._ when Rindra speaks the word "sound" "There it is!" She and Homura retrieve their Miracle Wands and absorb the red energy of the song.

"You do not wish to hear the conclusion?" Rindra asks, but before Ember can say anything, the Note shows the group an image of a tropical forest before flying to the Score of Colors, which is lying on a desk.

"Where is that forest?" Hikari asks.

"Moondancer Forest lies to the east of the city--but since Rumore appeared, monsters have been seen there." Rindra cautions. "So prepare accordingly."

"A wise unicorn lives there, but she will only appear to those pure of heart-eiko." Eika adds as PreCure departs.

"Thanks, Rindra!" Ember waves goodbye.

"Farewell, PreCure--I wish you well on your quest." Rindra replies.

_TO BE CONTINUED...._

[NEXT WEEK: Futari wa PreCure Flash Fire the Movie: Tales of Mystery on the Crystal Plains (part 3)]


	3. Chapter 3

We join the group in the city some minutes later. "If Rindra said we needed to get supplies to find the unicorn in Moondancer Forest, how are we supposed to buy them?" Glacier wonders

"Ooh, good point." Aiden agrees as he fishes a few yen from his pockets. "I doubt any of the beings here would know what coins on the Green Plains look like."

"And those that do are only out to rip us off." Ember sighs.

Just then, a black cat gets Ember's attention. "Hey, wanna buy a time piece?" he sneers as he shows Ember a bewildering array of objects that look like watches.

"I'm not interested..." Ember stammers as she dashes away into the marketplace.

Hinote is impressed. "That was a smart move, hino."

"I know how to deal with those guys back home." Ember explains.

"That brings me back to how we are going to buy anything if we don't have any of the local currency." Aiden wonders.

"Here-eiko." Eika gives everyone a small bag. When they open them, they smile when they see a number of different gems inside.

"Cool, you use gems as money!" Hikari is impressed as we peek into her bag.

"I gave you each 5,000 gems--that should be plenty for everyone-eiko." Eika smiles.

"Thank you, Eika!" Glacier replies.

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Hikari is eager to spend her share of gems.

"Don't spend it all on souvenirs!" Ember cries as she dashes to keep up with Hikari.

We follow the group as they buy food, cloaks, maps, and other items. When we catch up to them some hours later, they are in a room in an inn, poring over a map of the Crystal Plains. "So from the city, we need to go east..." Glacier notes.

"And along the way, we pass through plains and swamps on the way to the forest." Aiden adds.

Ember, meanwhile, is thinking about where the red Rainbow Note was hiding. "Does the Rainbow Note's hiding place seem odd to you?

"What I don't get is why the red Rainbow Note would hide in a word like "sound". Glacier wonders.

"Remember how we were told that each note is connected to each other?" Aiden asks.

"So?" Ember is not impressed.

"Besides the red note pointing us to the orange one by showing us its location, the word it was hiding in is also a clue to the next one." Aiden explains.

"So the tale the orange note is hiding in has something to do with sound?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah--not just sound itself, but music also works as well--that means any story with magic instruments is fair game." Aiden replies.

Glacier yawns. "I'm getting tired...."

"Me too." Hikari agrees.

"Then let's call it a night." Aiden suggests as he gets up from his chair. But before the group can get ready for bed, everyone is startled by pops in the distance.

"Rumore!" Ember gasps.

"No, silly, it's only fireworks-kori." Kouri assures Ember as red, blue, and green stars light up the night.

"Fireworks!" Hikari is up in a heartbeat.

Unbeknownst to PreCure, Rumore is watching from behind a bush, but she slinks away as the fireworks display continues.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the group departs the inn for Moondancer Forest. While most of the trip is uneventful barring a few minor struggles in the swamp, Rumore is waiting by the forest's edge as the group approaches. She sneers and fires some lightning into the sky as a warning.

"Like or not, we have to go into the forest, Rumore!" Glacier yells.

"If you want to go in there so badly, you'll have to get past me first!" With that, Rumore fires more lightning at the group, prompting them to dive down into a gully.

"That was close." Aiden sighs with relief as the group emerges from the gully some seconds later.

Rumore is not impressed by the group hiding. "And you call yourselves Heroes of Light--you can't even defend yourselves against magic!"

"To be fair--" Hikari starts, but Homura covers her mouth before she can say more. "Don't give away possible weak points!"

Glacier, meanwhile, jumps into a tree in hopes of ambushing Rumore. But when she jumps off a branch and tries to deliver an ice tinged kick to her back, the attack is dispelled by a red shield. "What in the..."

"Lightning is not my only magic, PreCure--I can counter anything you throw at me!" Rumore boasts as she calls back the red shield.

"Oh yeah?" Ember charges a flame tinged punch, but it is dispeled by a cold light blue shield.

Just then, Utane spots a clear path into the forest. "This way-tane!"

"Star Beam!" Rumore is not expecting Eika's attack, and falls backwards onto the ground. With Rumore lying on the ground in pain, the group escapes into the woods.

"Did we lose her?" Aiden stammers.

"I think so-hino." Hinote reports as he checks back behind the group for any sign of Rumore.

Suddenly, Glacier hears hoofbeats in the distance. "Look!" She points out a white unicorn approaching a nearby pond in the clearing.

"Wow..." Hikari gasps as the white unicorn approaches.

"Welcome, PreCure...I am Aisani, guardian of Moondancer Forest." the unicorn begins. "The queen has informed me of why you come, so there is no need to explain that."

"It was a dangerous journey just to get here!" Aiden explains.

"It was?" Aisani is interested.

"Rumore tried to keep us from entering your abode-kori." Kouri explains.

"Fortunately, PreCure scared her away-tane." Utane adds.

"So you have encountered the dark one...as you gather the Eight Melodies to power the Miracle Light, she will try again and again to stop you." Aisani cautions. "But I know you will not fail--you have successfully defeated other dark ones that wanted them, so why is this opponent any different?"

"Well, she has powers we have not seen before..." Ember notes.

"Most of the time, what foes we have fought were born of possessed objects." Glacier adds. "So we are unprepared against magic like this."

"You can fight back against such power, PreCure." Aisani assures Glacier. "I have a friend who is a mage that lives in the mountains north of here. She likely holds one of the song pieces you seek."

"So we just ask for magic powers in return for her telling the tale she holds to us?" Ember asks.

"Oh, it won't be quite that easy--she may send you on a quest herself before she gives you powers to combat the dark one or tell her tale." Aisani replies.

_There's always a catch...._ Ember silently grumbles.

"Can you tell us what you can of your tale?" Hikari asks.

"Of course, little one." With that, Aisani begins "Once a boy was wandering through a forest one night, on his way home from a hunt. It was late that night, and there was no moon to light his way. Suddenly, he heard a scream way off in the distance, and a mage dashed through some nearby bushes, pursued by a pack of wolves."

Just then, Aiden hears _Simple as can be..._ echo through the trees when Aisani mentions the word "home." "There it is!"

"We've got it!" Ember assures Aiden as she and Yuki absorb the orange energy inside their wands. The orange note, meanwhile, shows the group a lone cabin sitting in the mountains.

"That is where my friend lives." Aisani explains. "I wish you luck on your journey."

"Bye, Aisani! And thank you!" Hikari calls as she waves goodbye and follows Ember out of the forest.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	5. Chapter 5

We join the group climbing up a mountain some minutes later. Thankfully, it is not windy, but it is still a rocky climb as Glacier leads the way. Their destination, a large log cabin, is a tiny speck from the group's current position.

"I wonder what the mage will ask us to do?" Hikari wonders as the group tromps up the mountain trail.

"We'll find out when we get there, okay?" Ember replies. Hikari sighs and tries to keep up with her sister, but yelps as Rumore slides down a rope before them.

"Aiden, yodel and cause an avalanche to bury Rumore!" Glacier whispers.

"I don't know...I'm out of practice!" Aiden hisses back.

"Whatever you're plotting back there, I can likely counter." Rumore sneers, not knowing that her quarry has walked right past her and is now farther down the path.

"Now, Aiden!" Ember signals.

Rumore suddenly hears a "Yodel-ay-hi-hooooo..." way off in the distance, followed by a rumble as rocks fall around her and seemingly bury her.

"Good thinking-hino." Hinote is impressed.

"At least we have her off our backs for a short while-tane." Utane agrees.

"Depends on what you define as 'a short while'-kori." Kouri sighs.

"Are you doubting me?" Utane gasps.

"At any rate, Rumore's not getting out of that pile for a while-eiko." Eika assures Kouri and Utane, quickly defusing the fight.

"Here's hoping that the avalanche bought us enough time to get the other Rainbow Notes." Ember notes.

When the group arrives at the cabin some time later, Glacier knocks at the door. A red haired girl clad in purple and blue robes meets Glacier at the door. "Welcome, PreCure...my name is Merina. Aisani appeared to me in a dream and told me you were coming." she smiles as she invites PreCure inside.

"Our main problem is Rumore--we don't know how to fight back against magical attacks, as most of our foes were born from a possessed person or object." Ember explains. "Aisani said you could help us."

"What Aisani has said to you is true." Merina replies. "I can indeed teach you the magic of light, but first, you must prove yourselves worthy of receiving such power."

Glacier sighs--she hasn't counted on being sent on errands for the Rainbow Notes. "What must we do to prove to the spirits of light that we deserve their magic?"

"Not far from my abode lies a network of caverns filled with magical gems." Merina explains. "What I want you to do is find a ruby for the Cure of Fire, a sapphire for the Cure of Ice, a topaz for the Guardian of Light, and a diamond for the little one."

"Will just any ruby do or should I be looking for a certain ruby?" Ember asks.

"Any good sized stone will do--but be aware that the caverns are also filled with traps." Merina cautions. "Survive the caverns and return here with the four stones, and I will teach you the magic of light and tell you the tale I have guarded."

"It's a deal!" Aiden replies.

"So, where are the caverns-hino?" Hinote wonders.

"They are a short way down the mountain, to the west of here." Merina replies as PreCure turns to leave.

"Just a quick jaunt through a cave, grab some sparklies, and we can beat Rumore at her own game..." Ember muses, excited at the prospect of gaining magic.

"How hard can that be?" Aiden agrees as he leads the group inside a cave not far away from the cabin. He balks, however, when he sees the cavern is filled with white hot lava and seemingly no safe way across.

"You were saying-eiko?" Eika jabs.

[NEXT WEEK: Futari wa PreCure Flash Fire The Movie: Tales of Mystery on the Crystal Plains (part 6)]


	6. Chapter 6

"So, where do we start?" Aiden is confused.

"We first have to cross the lava before we can decide on a route-tane." Utane cautions.

"You guys have wings, but we don't!" Hikari complains.

Aiden sighs and slumps against a cave wall, but then a click and a rumble get his attention. "Huh?"

"Platforms!" Glacier smiles as some obsidian platforms rise from the lava, granting the group safe passage. Ember carefully but quickly leads the others across, then leads them down a hallway off to the left.

"Please don't let this be something out of Zelda..." Hikari sighs as she follows her sister.

After winding down a passageway, the group comes to a large, open room with a large pedestal in the center. "There it is!" Ember cries as she spots a ruby sitting on the pedestal. But before she can grab it, a stone golem approaches, angered that someone would be taking its treasure.

"We are PreCure, and we need your treasure!" Glacier pleads, but the golem ignores her.

"Maybe it wants nee-san to prove herself?" Hikari wonders.

Ember decides to ask that question. "Look, I really need the treasure you guard, but do you wish me to prove my powers to you, and will you let me have it if you deem me worthy?" The golem nods yes.

Aiden swallows hard--since neither he nor Hikari have innate powers--how will they prove themselves to the guardians of their stones?

Ember, meanwhile, jumps out of the way of the golem's fist, then tries to kick the golem in the back, but the flaming kick doesn't do very much damage. She then rolls out of the way of the golem's foot, narrowly missing being crushed on the way.

"I have to help!" Glacier runs to help her partner...

"No--Ember has to defeat the golem on her own--kori." Kouri scolds. Glacier watches tensely as Ember and the golem exchange blows.

"Then again, magic power is known to awaken when the receiver is in danger-eiko." Eika notes as Ember tries again to attack, but jumps away to avoid a stone fist.

As Ember wheezes with exhaustion an hour or so later, the golem raises a hand in preparation to deliver the final blow to her--but suddenly, Ember finds herself conjuring a wave of fire! "Ember Fantasy!" The hot wave sends the golem flying to the floor, heavily weakened.

"No way!" Glacier is shocked!

"Nee-san found her magic!" Hikari agrees.

Merina's voice echoes through the cave seconds later. "Cure Ember has not completely awakened her powers--I will give you each three more spells to compliment the power you have innately when you return with the gems."

"Thanks!" Ember smiles as she takes the gem and leads the way back to the passageway, where they take a second route that leads northwest.

"Nee-san...what if I have to fight when we find my diamond?" Hikari shudders. "I don't have power like you..." She lets this hang as the group enters a room that appears to look like an icy forest, with a sapphire hovering over the center of a frozen lake.

"Careful..." Ember cautions as Glacier eases her way onto the ice. As she steadies herself, she discovers that her shoes are behaving like ice skates! She carefully glides over to the sapphire and is about to take it when a wyvern with light blue scales appears and breathes an icy blast at Glacier. Glacier tries to skate away, but the ice sends her falling to the floor. Amazingly, the ice does not break on the point of impact.

"Don't give up!" Aiden calls as the wyvern swoops in for the kill.

"You can do it!" Hikari agrees.

Glacier gingerly but confidently gets up to face the wyvern flying at her and charges a ball of blue light. "Glacier Song!". At this, music notes made of ice, and icicles go flying at the wyvern, stunning it and buying Glacier time to grab the sapphire. Once she has stepped onto solid ground again, her shoes return to normal.

"Merina, if you're listening--how are we supposed to prove we deserve our magic?" Hikari cries into the air.

"Since you and the guardian of light have no powers innately, you do not have to prove yourselves by fighting." Merina's voice echoes. "PreCure had to do so because they possess power already."

"But how do we get our powers?" Hikari pleads, but Merina does not answer.

"You'll find out soon enough." Aiden assures Hikari. "We're halfway there doing what Merina asks."


	7. Chapter 7

We join the group as they wind their way through the cave. "How much further do we have to go?" Ember complains.

"Not much farther-eiko." Eika patiently assures Ember. Hinote sighs, as he has had to tolerate Ember's complaining the whole walk.

Just then, Glacier hears what sounds like a growl. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what-kori?" Kouri asks, confused.

"Something that sounded like a creature growling." Glacier explains.

Aiden listens hard as the group enters a room filled with a dazzling array of gems and crystals. "I don't hear anything."

Glacier sighs as Hikari dashes to pick up a diamond. "Must have been my imagination, I guess."

As Aiden grabs a topaz from the room, Ember leans against an emerald embedded in the wall--and gasps when it plays a low xylophone-like note and flashes. "Huh?" She gingerly lays her hand on it, but nothing happens. "Hm..." She tries hitting the emerald harder, and this time it flashes and plays the same note. Then, she notices various clumps of gems and crystals in the room. _I wonder if those are tuned as well..._ Inspired, she runs over and tries hitting a few rubies in the same fashion, making them flash and play higher notes.

"Cool, these gems play music when you hit them!" Hikari dashes over to a clump of diamonds and joins in with the simple melody that Ember is creating with the rubies. Glacier shrugs and joins in on a clump of sapphires, creating a lower pitched rhythm part. Aiden decides to create a second rhythm part on a clump of topazes to harmonize with Glacier, and the pegasi keep the beat with a number of crystals and rocks. Utane, however, is playing the bass line with the emeralds that Ember found earlier.

[BGM: Glittering Tribe]

The vaguely African-esque melody echoes through the cave, creating waves of color and sound. Ember laughs as she continues playing her part. _If making music at home was like this, I'd gladly sign up for music class!_

"This is fun!" Hikari agrees.

[Cut BGM]

"YEAH!" Aiden yells as the song ends. "Shall we do another number?"

The growl from before echoes through the cave again as a huge brown bear lumbers towards the group. "I think our encore will have to wait!" Glacier gasps as she leads the mad dash from the room.

"Come on!" Ember takes Hikari by the hand. Hikari struggles to keep up with everyone else, but she slips as the others round a corner, leaving her dangling from an outcropping.

Aiden sees Hikari struggling to grip the outcropping and gasps. "Oh no!"

"HIKARI!!!!!!" Ember screams in panic.

"Aiden, help me!" Hikari yelps as she struggles to hang on to the outcropping.

Aiden sees that the bear is seconds away from Hikari--and he also knows that Homura would be devastated if she dies. He grits his teeth and holds the topaz high. "Rainbow Shield!" At this, rainbow sparkles fly from his hands just as Hikari lets go and envelope her. The bear frantically swipes at Hikari, but she is unharmed as she is guided back to safe ground.

"No way!" Ember is impressed.

"Aiden saved Hikari-tane!" Utane agrees.

Merina's voice echoes in the cave. "The Guardian and the little one are both manifestations of the magic of light."

"So if Aiden's magic is the defensive side of light..." Ember muses.

"Then I can fight with light!" Hikari smiles before forming a white ball of light and aiming at the bear. "Mystic Aurora!" The bear is surprised by the waves of aurora-like light, and quickly succumbs.

"Let's get out of here-kori!" Kouri leads the way out of the cave.

Merina is waiting as PreCure returns. "Well done--as promised, I will grant you three more spells and tell you the tale I hold." With that, she closes her eyes and begins chanting in an odd language, making Ember glow red, Glacier glow blue, Aiden glow yellow, and Hikari glow white. "You will not have access to these new spells right away--they will awaken when the time is right."

"Understood." Glacier replies.

"Thank you, Merina!" Hikari smiles. "Although the best part was finding that room with the gems that play music!"

Everyone laughs. "There are several more caves like that here--where they are is up to you to discover." Merina assures Hikari. "Now, shall I tell you the tale I hold?"

"Yes, please!" Ember is more than ready to receive the yellow Rainbow Note.

Merina composes herself, then begins. "There once was boy that cut wood to support his family. As he was returning home one day with the wood he had cut, he saw an old man fall from a bridge and into the water. The boy rushed to help the old man, and brought him safely to dry land. As thanks for his rescue, the old man gave the boy a small boat designed to look like a dragon..."

Glacier hears a female voice saying _Give it some words, and...._ when Merina says the word "dragon". "There it is!"

Aiden watches as the girls absorb the energy of the yellow note. "Where to next?" As if in response to his question, the yellow note displays a woodsy area that leads into a cave before flying away.

"Not another cave..." Ember groans.

"That is the lair of the wise dragon that lives in the forest to the south of here." Merina explains. "He knows many tales, and it is likely that one of them holds the green Rainbow Note."

"Thanks for the tip!" Aiden smiles.

"It is dangerous to be climbing down the mountain, so let me transport you to the forest's entrance." With that, Merina chants again, enveloping the group in rainbow light...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	8. Chapter 8

Ember is thinking hard about the dragon as the group trudges through a forest. "So, what is this dragon like?" she asks Hinote.

"His name is Varin, and he is world renowned for his wisdom-hino." Hinote replies.

"But he will not speak with just anyone-eiko..." Eika cautions. But before she can say more, she sees a flash of blue, gold and pink. "What was that?"

"Could Rumore have followed us here?" Glacier is just as worried.

"Their Majesties have done a little research on Rumore after we first battled her in the palace-kori." Kouri replies. "While the only spell we have seen is that lightning spell, her boast that she can counter whatever we used to attack is true for the most part-kori"

Ember swallows hard as Aiden parts some brush--was getting the magical powers all for nothing?

Hikari, meanwhile, gasps in amazement when she sees an opening in the brush. "That must be where the dragon lives!"

"You'd be correct-tane." With that, Utane leaves an emerald at the entrance to the cave. "Varin...I come before you with grave news..."

A dragon's sleek and scaly green head peeks from the cave a few seconds later. "Utane...I applaud your eagerness to come here, but do not think I am unaware of the situation concerning the dark one and the Rainbow Notes--for the forest has told me that three of them are now safe with the Heroes of Light.

"Understood, but now the Heroes seek the fourth one that you guard-tane." Utane explains.

The dragon nods. "I would not share any of the tales I tell to just anyone..."

"Not another fetch quest..." Hikari groans.

Varin chuckles at Hikari. "No, no, little one--I do not require an item of you. The forest has cried to me that the dark one is present in this area...and my task for you is for you to drive her away before she can harm you."

Ember is surprisingly calm at the request. "Well, we just received magic powers of our own, so I'd love to try them against Rumore!"

"How can you hear the forest?" Aiden is curious.

"Those creatures that are attuned to the earth can naturally hear its voice--earth dragons like myself included." Varin explains. "Other creatures and heroes can learn to do this as well if they are blessed by a creature of earth."

"Then...maybe we would be able to find Rumore easier if we could hear the trees speak." Glacier suggests.

"Varin, what do the trees say about Rumore's location right now?" Ember asks.

Varin closes his eyes and concentrates for a few seconds, making him glow green as the group sees what looks like a liquid filled with green sparkles and glowing leaves surround the area.

"So pretty...." Hikari gasps in awe as the glowing leaves fly around them.

"I wish I could do that-tane..." Utane agrees. "But pegasi are wind creatures innately, although most of us also carry a second power."

Finally, the odd liquid and the leaves around Varin fade away. "What did the forest say?" Ember asks excitedly.

Varin chuckles a little. "Patience, Cure of Fire...the trees say that you and the dark one have crossed paths on your way here, but she was moving too quickly for you to realize it."

"So THAT's what that blur Eika saw was!" Glacier cries.

"Anything else?" Ember beckons Varin to continue.

"The trees also urge that you be on your guard on your search--the dark one is hiding in one of the trees close by here, eager to capture you as you depart with the green Note." Varin continues. "You will know her location if the tree is withered and lifeless."

"Look for a wilted tree--got it!" Ember replies.

"Speaking of wilted trees, I think I see one over there!" Aiden points out an oak tree in the distance that looks scraggly and lifeless, with brown leaves ringing the location.

"Let's see you try and beat us now, Rumore!" Ember leads the charge over to the wilted tree. Sure enough, Rumore jumps down from one of the tree's branches, startling Hikari.

"Now why did you have to ruin my perfectly planned ambush?" Rumore sneers. "You weren't supposed to know I was even here!"

"Sorry to spoil your surprise." Ember confidently shoots back.

"No matter--since you're all here, I can just go ahead and destroy you right where you are." With that, Rumore begins to charge the familiar bolts of lightning...

"Oh yeah? We'll see who's getting destroyed!" Hikari snaps back before charging a ball of light. "Mystic Aurora!" The lightning and the rainbow waves of light meet each other in an explosion of electricity and color.

"How...how did you learn magic?" Rumore stammers, shocked at her target's counterattack.

"That was the surprise we had for you!" Glacier replies as the group braces themselves for battle...


End file.
